1. The Field of the Art
The present invention relates to a cooker that can both grill and smoke food. In a preferred embodiment, the cooker is pivotal so that in one position grilling of food takes place and, in another position, smoking of food takes place.
2. Brief Description of the Art
Various types of cookers are known that use a heating element such as charcoal briquets to smoke and grill food. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,295 to Boswell discloses a charcoal grill and smoker unit. In Boswell, charcoal is disposed in a bottom base pan. Disposed over the bottom base pan is a main body that holds a water pan and grills for holding food. Over the main body is a cover. In operation, when used as a smoker, the cylindrical main body is placed above the base pan holding the charcoal briquets. Smoke rises through the main cylinder to the food and slow cooking of the food by smoking is accomplished. When grilling food is desired, the main body is removed and a grill is placed directly on the base pan so that food can be grilled. Thus, both grilling and smoking are accomplished.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,947 to Tomita also discloses a compact portable grill apparatus. It illustrates a grill that can also be used as a wok.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,300 to Witty discloses a cooker with a pivotal feature that is used for extinguishing the charcoal or other heating element after cooking is finished. The charcoal is disposed on a grate located in the middle of a closed container. Sand is placed in the bottom of the container. After grilling is finished the container is completely closed and turned upside down. The sand and the charcoal briquets are mixed together and the charcoal extinguished. Once extinguished, the container is pivoted once more, the unused charcoal separates from the sand and the grill is then ready for use once more.
However, none of the prior art discloses or suggests a cooker than can be used to smoke food using a drip pan and grill food that is effective, compact and easy to clean.